Denying the Sins
by blessedsecret
Summary: He grabbed her petite waist and shoved her to wall, pulling her body as close as possible as he kissed her hard, and full of passion.
1. i dont care if you dont mean it

**Her Biggest Sin**

They stumbled into the room as they finally got the door open. His lips left her mouth and ravished her neck as she let out a moan. He was her worst enemy, her biggest sin, but that's what him so undeniable.

The night had started horrible, she had been walking onto the terrace when he arrived at the party, the usual onslaught of "mudblood" and "ferret" leaving their lips as soon as they laid eyes on each other.

As the night progressed, they had been forced to dance together, but they both appreciated it as soon as they touched. Her skin was so soft as he held, no clung to her and she span around the dance floor.

She soon found herself pressed against the cloak room door, him pressed between her legs as she opened her mouth to speak and found his lips attached to hers.

She gasped allowing his tongue to protrude into her mouth and as she moaned, he sucked on her tongue sending vibrations through her body.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and they instantly jumped from one another. They walked politely out of the room past the elderly couple looking at them questioningly, but as soon as out of earshot and sight, ran, hand in hand, up the stairs towards her room.

He instantly slammed her into a wall, kissing her feverishly as soon as they reached her door, making getting into the room a major task.

Clothes flung off each other as they walked to the bed not daring to open their eyes or break apart, lest the break the perfect moment.

Just as he was about to enter her, he stopped and gazed at her with eyes full of passion.

"Tell me you love me, I don't care if you don't mean it now, say it"

"I love you, holy Merlin I love you so much" she nearly screamed.

He entered her swiftly, both screaming at the enormous amount of sexual tension between them. She felt as though she would die with how much passion she was feeling with each thrust, until finally they climaxed, amazingly.

She clung to him whimpering as he pulled her as close as possible, still inside her, kissing her forehead.

He was her worst enemy, Her biggest sin.


	2. the source of all lies

Hermione Granger stepped onto the platform of the Hogwarts Express, and within seconds was nearly knocked over by her two best friends hugging her.

Harry Potter was the supposed hero of the wizarding world; Ron Weasley was her old love, and simple boy with flaming red hair.

All together they made the so called "golden trio", though they didn't call themselves that.

And of course, being popular comes with enemies, Draco Malfoy, eighteen year old, strikingly blonde haired, Quidditch player, Draco Malfoy. Yeah, that one.

The one she had given herself to during summer. Of course Ron and harry didn't know, they'd shun her if they had, it was secret encounters they had, ever since fifth year, he had been her escape of passion, lust, and foreboding.

As she walked onto the train, she caught the eye of said enemy, causing her to blush.

"So who won the world cup this year boys?"

Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Well, Bulgaria came real close, but England finally snagged the cup."

"it was one hell of a match Hermione, you should have been there"

Hermione laughed, "Im not a Quidditch person"

"Bloody crazy she is" Ron whispered.

"I heard that!" she cried out indignantly, throwing a book at his head.

Harry burst out laughing, as did Ginny who had come in at just the right moment to see her brother get knocked off his chair by the ten pound tomb.

"Granger"

Hermione turned at her surname to see the very cause of her lies and secrecy standing in the doorway.

"yes?"

"heads meeting, now."

"bye guys, ill be back soon".

Hermione got up and walked out of the compartment following Malfoy.

As they walked to the front of the train, he quickly shoved her in an empty compartment, and closed the curtains performing a quick locking and silencing spell.

He grabbed her petite waist and shoved her to wall, pulling her body as close as possible as he kissed her hard, and full of passion.

She whimpered and put her hands behind his neck as she entangled her fingers into his hair.

His tounge invaded her mouth and she bit his tounge hard, while sucking on it.

She moaned as they fell onto the chair and he ripped her robes open.

She gasped, "draco, we don't have time right now"

"don't worry love, this will be just a quicky"

He threw down his pants and boxers shoved her knickers aside and quickly filled her.

They moved together, gasping and moaning with each thrust.

"faster!" she panted out.

He shoved harder, nearly bruising her as she clung tighter to him.

They finally finished together, Hermione's screams rebounding off the walls of the compartment.

They laid for a few seconds that felt like hours before the finally stood up and fixed themselves.

"well that was certainly interesting" she giggled in content as he peaked out the door.

"he laughed and ducked back in quickly to give her a chaste kiss, "and now were off my darling."

She laughed and they ran down the corridor to the heads compartment where all the new prefects sat waiting.

"well, congratulations on getting the role of prefect……"


	3. as you are mine

The opening speech from Dumbledore and sorting went as usual, nothing out of the ordinary except Ron calling all the new first years "ignorant twits".

"So harry, are you still Quidditch captain this year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how im going to handle it, since im still taking potions and everything"

"Ha, I dropped that two years ago, smartest thing I ever did" Ron blurted out.

Hermione rose her eyebrow causing Harry to laugh.

"What! It was, honestly sitting in a dark, moldy room over some stupid pot and putting ingredients just so it can blow up in my face? No thank you, ill take the Quidditch career."

Harry laughed again as Hermione simply sighed and pulled out a book.

About an hour later, all the students got up, prefects leading the first years, and everyone else just walking off.

Hermione and Draco walked down the long corridor to the heads dormitories.

"I have a joke for you drake" Hermione said

"A joke" Draco said raising his eyebrow.

"Yep, okay, a Russian, an American, and a blonde are sitting at a table."

".."

"The Russian says "we were the first into space!", the American says "yeah, well we were the first to land on the moon". The blonde says "yeah, well we'll be the first to land on the sun!"

"Apparently the blondes have their own civilization" Draco commented.

"Shut up! Okay, so the Russian and American are like "how are you going to land on the sun?" and the blonde says "duh, we'll go at night."

"WOW" he laughed, "I think it would be much funnier if I wasn't blonde, but it was still funny".

She laughed, "my dad told me that one a while back," she laughed.

They soon found themselves at the portrait.

"Hey Draco, what exactly are we?"

He turned to look at her.

"I mean, we get along real well and we haven't exactly acted like god children in private, but I mean, well" she blabbered on.

He kissed her to shut her up.

"We just can't really be anything right now. Behind closed doors, you are amazing, I would love to be able to fall in love with you, but we, us, are forbidden right now, especially with the war raging on."

"Yeah, and Ron and harry would completely disown me if they knew."

"But, Ron and harry aren't here right now"

"Too right you are"

She laughed as he picked her up and carried her into the common room.

They sat on the couch for awhile, reading different novels until Hermione finally fell asleep on Draco's shoulder.

He didn't notice until about five minutes later, and when he did, picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and started heading over to the staircase to the dormitory.

He was about to set his foot on the first step when he remembered he wasn't allowed in there.

He had learned that the hard way with pansy.

He walked to his dormitory staircase and started carrying her up.

She woke when he was about half way and started mumbling.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed"

"Mmmm…I don't want to sleep."

"Well now that you're awake, going to bed doesn't necessarily mean going to sleep"

She smirked at him and giggled.

"Why Mr. Malfoy I believe you have a sinister plan up your sleeve"

"Too right you are my lady"

He pushed her against the wall and quickly invaded her mouth with his tongue, not even starting at a peck for modesty.

She instantly moaned, and he raked his fingers up her inner leg and began rubbing his fingers against her wetness. Hermione sucked in a breath. Trying to keep what little consciousness she had left. But it was slowly slipping away with Draco's fingers work.

She tried to keep her sanity but that was all down the road as Draco shoved a finger into her. He kept his lips on hers to keep her from screaming. As much as he would kill to hear her scream, he couldn't take the risk of the entire castle hearing and thinking she was being murdered.

He took his free hand and began massaging her breast through her uniform. Still pounding his finger into her, he tested her, and shoved another finger in, hearing her whisper a moan against his lips.

He thrust his fingers into her harder as he smothered her with a kiss. Hermione moaned aloud as she released onto his fingers, but Draco wasn't done yet, he quickly pulled down his pants pulled off her knickers and shoved in with her still hanging onto him against the wall, she nearly screamed aloud as he went murderously slow, to taunt her. She wanted him to go fast though.

"Faster, by god, please faster, harder!"

She whispered harshly into his ear.

He grabbed her bum, pulling her farther into him and plunged deeper, but still not with full strength.

"Oh my god please!"

She yelled.

He instantly drove into her hard so hard she knew there would be bruises in the morning, but she didn't care, she was loving it.

He thrusted so deep, that with each thrust she could feel him as deep as it could go, it was nearly killing her it felt so good.

Finally they both tremendously climaxed clinging to each other sweating as he carried her into his room and laid her on the bed.

"I don't know how you had the strength to hold me that whole time, I was ready to collapse and I was being carried"

"Magic sweetheart, magic." He answered.

They both threw off the rest of their clothing as Draco rolled onto her, running his hands over her back.

She giggled being quite ticklish, "you know something?"

"Mmm" he said with his face buried in her neck, planting kisses.

"You are my biggest sin, but you're the best thing ever at the same time"

He looked up into her eyes.

"As you are mine".


	4. to you

Hello Readers,

Hello Readers,

I have not updated this story in nearly two years, and yet you all continue to review and ask for more. I would be happy to comply though my schedule and mind have been a bit focused on other things. I am posting this for two reasons: ONE. If you would like to take over this story, email me what your next chapter would be and if I like it I will post it and you can finish the story with full credit (your name at the top of the page and in summary)

TWO. If not, I will try my best to update with a new chapter soon.

I know how much we all hate these author notes; I personally can't stand them, but felt as if I owed it to you. Thanks so much for enjoying this story, and I hope it can be completed soon.

--blessedsecret


End file.
